Another night that if goes
by Ayazinhaah-chan
Summary: Uma briga, um casal, uma musica, um momento. Irá ele deixála novamente? [One Shot]


''_**Another night that if goes''**_

**Capitulo: **1 – One Shot

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Mas o Sasuke e o Itachi são MEEEUS Ò.ó

**Legendas: **

''Fala de um personagem''

Narração

_Letra de musica_

Ooo

Abriu a porta de casa, faria uma surpresa para a mulher, chegando mais cedo de sua missão.. ela havia feito ele prometer isso.

Oque viu foi chocante, lá estava ela, sendo agarrada por uma pessoa muito parecido com ele próprio.

''MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?'' gritou... estava ficando fora de si... a pessoa que mais amara no mundo.. a única pessoa que parecia entendê-lo.. por quê?

''SASUKE KUN!'' gritou também, empurrando o rapaz que antes ela estava se agarrando. O rapaz tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto '_missão comprida' – _pensou o rapaz

''MAS...MAS QUE MERDA!'' – virou com toda sua força a mesa que se encontrava ao lado da porta, xícaras de chá caíram se espatifando no chão, toda a louça que se encontrava encima desta, agora não passava de um monte de caco de vidros.

A moça se assustou, estava ficando desesperada..

''SASUKE KUN! ME DEIXE EXPLICAR!'' – desabou no chão, começando a chorar mais, mais e mais.. como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo?Não podia acabar tudo ali.. não daquele modo!

''NÃO!'' – quando viu que estava aumentando a voz demais controlou-se um pouco :

''Não quero explicações!''

''Por favor!NÃO VÁ!'' implorou, ajoelhada no chão, vendo que seu marido já estava se virando, com seu Shanrigan ativado.

''Acabou, Sakura'' – olhou para o chão, enquanto abria a porta de sua casa.. era tudo tão irreal.. mais uma vez sentia-se traído por algum familiar..

Nunca seria forte o suficiente para ser feliz?

Até com seu maldito irmão morto não poderia ser feliz?

''P..po..por fa..POR FAVOR!'' – estava aguniada, angustiada.. seu coração estava em pedaços..

''Não'' – disse ele num tom como se parecesse conter sua raiva e não matar o maldito Sai naquela hora... ''Pode ficar com ela Sai, você pode ficar com o prêmio.. ela não presta'' – disse num fio de voz.. não poderia parecer estar machucado.. era um Uchiha, um legítimo, não como a mulher que estava atrás dele, fingindo-se por um ano e oito meses ser uma.

Saiu de casa, batendo a porta fortemente.. era um pesadelo.

A mulher continuou chorando, chorando mais.. não haveria volta.. conhecia ele.. nunca mais seria feliz...

Como ele não havia deixado ela nem se explicar?Como?

Se ao menos conseguisse dize- lo que só havia convidado o Sai para tomar uma xícara de chá, já que ele havia a ajudado a carraegar as compras que ela havia feito..

E que depois, sem mais nem menos ele a agarrou, justamente na hora que ele chagara em casa.

O homem que antes havia presenciado a cena sem nenhum pio, resolveu manifestar-se..

Se deu conta do que havia feito.. era muito ruim.. mas não iria voltar atrás..

Chegou perto da mulher, e acariciou-a nos ombros..

Ela chorou mais ainda.. choro de desespero, de ódio, de infelicidade... justo agora que havia descoberto que carregava à um mês um herdeiro Uchiha e iria contar a novidade à ele.. iria ficar tão feliz..

Quando ele iria acariciar pela segunda vez seus ombros, ela espalmou com uma das mãos a mão dele.

''Não me toque...'' disse em sussurros entre alguns soluços.. ''...Você acabou com a minha vida..'' – chorou mais ainda.. suas mãos escondiam seus rosto avermelhado, suas lágrimas de dor..

Ele se sentiu pela primeira vez, ao ver que ela o odiava, um verme.. como ele podia fazer isso?

Como.. agora a mulher que mais amava na vida o odiava..

Mas o orgulho falou mais alto..

''Vou te deixar então.. mas devia me agradecer por tirar aquele verme da sua vida!''

Ela pareceu extremamente irritada.. levantou-se rapidamente e alcançou um vaso que estava na mesinha de centro, na sala.

Pegou o vaso e jogou-o contra a rapaz.. não estava se contendo.. era uma medica paciente.. mas agora estava fora do sério...

''NÃO O CHAME ASSIM SEU HIPÓCRITA!ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA!''

Virou a mesinha de centro, que quebrou em duas, enquanto o vaso quebrava na porta, pois o alvo deste, conseguira se esquivar.

''POIS ENTÃO FIQUE SOZINHA SUA BURRA!''

A porta se abriu, e revelou Ino, juntamente com Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata, que pareciam estar aflitos..

''MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?'' – perguntou Ino, pasma vendo que Sai se dirigia a porta, saindo..

''Eu já vou'' – disse ele, saindo de cabeça baixa

A médica-nin caiu de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, chorando como uma criança, chorava, não se importava se estava na frente de seus amigos ou de Konoha inteira..

As duas outras amigas foram correndo até a amiga, enquanto os meninos apenas olhavam pasmos a cena.. como havia começado aquilo?

''Sakura!'' – exclamaram Ino e Hinata juntamente.

Abraçaram a amiga, que chorava mais do que antes.

''O que houve, Sakura-chan?'' – perguntou Ino, aflita.. com toda aquela barulheira, com certeza coisa boa não era..

Viram que a amiga estava ficando fraca:

''SHIKA! NARUTO! CHAME UM MEDICO JÁ!'' – Disse Hinata, os dois saíram pela porta.. mas o que estava havendo ali?

''Vamos, acalme-se Sakura.. o que houve?'' – Ino passava a mão na cabeça da amiga, como se quizesse acalmá-la

''Sasuke-kun.. pegou o Sai me .. beijando.. e.. e.. não quis nem ao menos me ouvir.. a..achou.. achou que eu estava... o traindo'' – desabafou, no parou de chorar um segundo e no outro havia abraçado Ino..

**-- DO OUTRO LADO DA CIDADE -- **

'_Por que você fez isso Sakura?Sabe que eu te amo tanto..Por que?'_

O rapaz que se encontrava numa arvore, parecia abalado..

''**_E outra noite que se vai  
E eu não tô correndo atrás  
Quanto tempo já passou  
E a gente nem se falou...''_**

E se ela realmente não o tivesse traído?

Dúvidas começaram a rondar na sua cabeça.. e se ele tivesse sido cabeça dura demais?

'**_...'Quanta coisa a gente faz  
Depois quer voltar atrás...''_**

Não iria se perdoar se ela estivesse sofrendo injustamente, não iria se perdoar.. nunca..

Desejara ao menos uma vez ser inteligente o suficiente para voltar àquela casa.. mas o orgulho não deixara..

''**_...Outra noite que você  
Passa e finge que nem vê  
Não esconde o teu rancor...''_**

Ah.. o orgulho.. aquele que o ferira milhares e milhares de vezes.. e que mais uma vez estava o ferindo novamente..

A única coisa que o fazia valor, agora estava ferida.. pelo orgulho deste..

''**_...Quer tentar me enlouquecer  
Quanta coisa a gente faz  
Depois quer voltar atrás...''_**

Deixaria tudo se acalmar.. dois dias ou três... e iria falar com ela...

Não iria se ferir de novo por orgulho.. dessa vez não.

Lembrava-se de quando namoravam e brigaram por ciúmes.. por uma menina do seu fã-clube beijá-lo e ela ver.. será que não estava ocorrendo isso novamente.. só que com ela?

Sentiu vontade de largar tudo e ir falar com ela.. mas só daqui a dois dias.. maldito orgulho...

''**_...Então me diz alguma coisa  
Bate aqui de madrugada  
Pra lembrar daquele tempo  
Pra sempre ou só por um momento  
Me dá um beijo na boca  
E depois me leva pra tua casa...''_**

**- - Enquanto isso na casa - - **

A jovem encontrava-se deitada, ainda chorando, muito menos, mais ainda chorando.

Sua sensei abriu a porta, correndo e chegou até a cama..

A jovem não agüentava ficar naquela cama.. sentia seu cheiro mistrado com o dele. Lembrava-se das inúmeras noites de amor que passara ali, com ele..

''Por Kami, Sakura!'' – Melhore.. não por você.. mas pelo seu filho!

Não iria ser fraca.. não somente por ela.. mas por seu pequeno Uc.. não! Pelo seu pequeno filho..

''Hai.. vou ser forte.. pelo meu bebê..''

Adormeceu..

No outro dia acordou.. uma leve dor de cabeça.. iria trabalhar..

Para se mostrar forte.. e também não queria que os boatos sobre ela ter sido pega no flagra com Sai.. isso era ridículo!

Desceu.. estava tudo arrumado, provavelmente seus amigos haviam arrumado tudo pra ela..

Achou preferível tomar café no hospital..

Notou um bilhete de seus amigos colados na geladeira..

'_Testuda.. Sasuke veio me procurar de noite, perguntando se você estava bem.. ele me disse que queria conversar com você.. mas que agora ele não conseguiria nem olhar na sua cara.. _

_Respondi que você estava bem melhor.. não se mostre fraca diante dele.. _

_Amamos você..'_

''**_...Perguntou por mim que eu sei  
Olha por mim vai tudo bem  
Disse que me viu passar por aí  
E que eu não tava muito bem  
Quanta coisa a gente faz  
Depois quer voltar atrás...''_**

Uma fina e solitária lágrima caiu de seus olhos..

'_Não se mostre fraca Sakura.. pelo seu filho' _

Limpou a lagrima e saiu para trabalhar..

**- - DO OUTRO LADO DA CIDADE - - **

'_Hoje eu vou te ouvir Sakura.. mas se está tão bem assim.. talvez você não me ae mesmo, não é?'_

**- - ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS, NA CASA - - **

Sakura entrou em casa.. não conseguiria ficar ali.. lembranças boas invadiriam sua mente.. e ia fraquejar..

Pegou um sobretudo preto.. estava começando a esfriar.. e resolveu dar uma volta no seu lugar predileto.. um parque que era pouco utilizado, onde muitas Sakuras existiam por ali.. amava o semblante do local..

Foi caminhando até o local.. algo à surpreendeu.. ele estava lá..

Olhou para baixo.. se contendo para não chorar..

''Sakura.. precisamos conversar...''

Ela se controlou o máximo.. e uma única lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos..

''Ha..Hai..''

Ele se aproximou mais.. a distância era pouca..

''Realmente aconteceu oque eu achei?''

A amargura na voz dele mostrava que estava decepcionado..

Estava mais frio que o normal..

''**_...Então me diz alguma coisa  
Toca um Marley na viola  
Pra lembrar daquele tempo...''_**

''Iie.. nunca foi.. nunca..'' – Não se conteve.. chorou novamente..

Ele à abraçou.. como sentira falta dela.. do seu cheiro.. de tudo..

''Gomen Sakura.. eu errei.. mais uma vez..''

Ela arregalou os olhos.. as lágrimas paravam de cair aos poucos..

''Mais.. uma vez?''

''Errei quando te deixei pela primeira vez.. iria ser burrice te deixar de novo..''

''Sasuke..kun'' fechou os olhos, sentindo o seu cheiro.. como amava ela.. como..

O tempo poderia parar.. para sempre..

''**_...Pra sempre ou só por um momento?...''_**

''Aishiteiru, Sakura''

Um sorriso brotou doa lábios dela.. enquanto ele acarinhava seus cabelos róseos..

''Sasuke-kun?''

''Un?''

''Teremos um Uchiha''

Se sentiu EXTREMAMENTE feliz.. como pode quase fazer uma burrada daquelas?

Como?

''**_...Me dá um beijo na boca...''_**

Ele levantou o queixo dela com uma de suas mãos.. se beijaram.. um beijo terno.. cheio de sentimentos.. o amor que sentiam um pelo outro..

As Sakuras voavam pelo ar.. dançavam.. uma dança terna.. como o amor de ambos..

''**_...E depois me leva pra tua casa''_**

''Vamos comemorar, Sakura'' – dito, pegou-a no colo.. e foram embora..

Pois não importa como.. o amor sempre vence..

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo /o/

Eu sei que eu to enrolada com a outra fic.. mas é que essa deu na minah cabeça.. eu precisava tirar ela..

Semana que vem eu devo postar o prox cap da outra :D

Bem.. deixem as reviews comentando essa..

Eu adorei fazer esse fic..

A musica que eu usei é Outra noite que se vai, do Armandinho..

Espero que tenham gostado..

Kissu


End file.
